


Your Sweet Smell

by sunlightlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is kinda stupid, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human!Chan - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Vampire!Woojin - Freeform, but it’s really light angst, to be fair so is Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlix/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: Woojin doesn’t want to hurt his friend but Chan always smell so good it’s hard to fight it.OrWoojin is a vampire and Chan blood smells really good.





	1. Chapter 1

Woojin had known Chan for around three months now. They’d met one night at a bar one night, Chan had offered to buy him a drink but Woojin had just had something to drink outside so instead they just talked. 

 

The first thing that drew Woojin to the younger was his scent. God, the why his blood smelled was beautiful, it made Woojin want to sink his teeth into his pretty neck. But he stopped himself because as the night went on and they talked more he really started to like the younger. The way his careless laugh filled the air and how his milky skin looked under the dim lighting was far more intoxicating than his sent.

 

They ended up talking all night and exchanging phone numbers saying they should do something like this again sometime, and they did. The first few times they meet up at the bar again until they became more comfy with going to each other’s apartments. Well, they only went to Chan’s, Woojin said he’d just moved and was embarrassed how messy it was and Chan believed him.

 

As they grew closer Chan’s sent only grew stronger but Woojin could control it, he told himself he could control it. But there was something else, they both felt it. The way touches started to linger a little longer than usual, how they practically sat on top of each other they were so close. He’d developed feeling for him, he just didn’t want admit it. 

 

He knew that if he allowed himself to get any closer he’d end up hurting him and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But even if he didn’t hurt him physically he was hurting him another way. He saw the younger look at him the same way he looked at him, this is dangerous territory they were getting into.

 

He told himself he could control it, until he couldn’t.

 

He waited for Chan on a wall outside his apartment looking down at his phone. A small finger came up pushing the phone down until his eyes were train on a bright smile instead.

 

“Hey Jinnie! Ya ready to go?”

 

It burned his nostrils, that was like nothing he’d ever smelled before, it was so sickenly beautiful. It didn’t help that Chan’s shirt was missing a few buttons at the top exposing his pretty neck.

 

Woojin’s head got fuzzy as his vision clouded, he could feel himself slipping. He tried to stumble back to get away from Chan but the younger only got closer, a concerned look on his face. 

 

“Woojin? Is everything alright?”

 

“God C-Chris, your smell, it’s so good”

 

The younger got flustered, was that a complement? It felt like a complement. 

 

“O-Oh umm thanks I just got a new perfume do you want to know the name or som-”

 

“N-No like I want to sink my teeth into your neck.” 

 

“W-What?” The way he looked at him all confused—how  _ adorable _ he looked—was what did it. Something snapped in him. It was dark, the street was empty, there was nothing stopping him now.

 

As Chan got closer he took advantage of it, he grabbed the younger’s hand throwing him against the wall with a thud. The cry he let out would normally send Woojin into a worried panic asking him if he was alright but right now he couldn’t care less, he just needed a drink.

 

“Woojin w-what are you doing?” he tried to move off the wall but the latter only slammed him back again this time pinning his hands by his head. He tried to fight back but Woojin was just too strong.

 

His crazed state clearly didn’t stop his attraction to the younger as he started to kissing his neck harshly. It was so pretty, how could he not? Chan fighting slowed as he melted into Woojin’s touch,  _ finally  _ part of him thought. The latter continued to kiss and mark his neck until he was unable to wait any longer. He bared his fangs digging them deep into his neck.

 

Chan’s eyes shot open feeling the sharp pain in his neck. He let out a scream but Woojin only pressed him deeper into the wall trying to drink as much as possible. 

 

“W-Woojin w-what are you d-doing? Please s-stop i-it hurts. It really hurts Woojin let go!” 

 

A tear streamed down his face as he felt his body start to get cold. “W-Woojin… please…” Chan’s vision went dark, his body fell limp in Woojin’s arms. That’s when it hit Woojin what he was doing, he pulled his fangs out as fast as he could but it was too late. 

 

“Shit no Chris wake up no no no Chris please wake up.” But he didn’t move he just laid limp and cold in Woojin arms. He propped the younger against the wall gently placing his head against his chest and listened. 

 

There was still a heartbeat,  _ he was alive. _

 

Letting out a sigh of relief he picked Chan up bridal style and sprinted off to his own apartment. How was he gonna explain this?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chan woke up in a warm bed, a bed that wasn’t his own. He shot up looking around the unfamiliar place, he didn’t know where he was or what had happened or what Woojin had done to him. He started to shake with fear a few tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

Woojin heard a small whimper coming from the bedroom,  _ he’s awake.  _ Practically running to the bedroom he found Chan sitting there shaking violently. Chan made eye contact with him and by the looks of it, he started shaking more. But Woojin didn’t pay mind to that, he just walked forward engulfing him in a hug. 

 

It wasn’t until he felt Chan stiff and crying under his touch he pulled away. “P-Please don’t hurt m-me.” His face was red and swollen, he couldn’t stop crying. “Channie I didn’t mean to hurt you I swear, something just came over me until I wasn’t me anymore.” The younger chose to believe him because right now he just needed a hug from the person he cared most about. 

 

He fell forward onto Woojin letting himself be held letting out another sob into his shoulder. How could he have let this happen?

 

“Woojin, w-what are you?”

 

“I’m a vampire Channie”

 

His breath hitched hearing it. That’s what he had thought but hearing be confirmed was shocking. “I tried so hard to push that urge down, but you smell really good Chan, and you taste even better. A-And I let myself get too close to you because of my feeling and I ended up hurting you. I’m so sorry Channie.”

 

Was he hearing things today? “Y-You like me back?” “Yeah I have for awhile, ever since- wait what do you mean  _ like you back?” _

 

Chan wiped his face sniffling a little. “I’ve liked you since I asked to buy you a drink Jinnie.” Today was a day of supersizes for them both apparently. 

 

“Channie?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t.”

 

Woojin leaned forward pressing their lips together softly. Chan melted under his soft hold and lips. This was the Woojin he knew, the one who was always soft and gentle with him, he was right, that wasn’t  _ his  _ Woojin in front of his apartment building. 

 

“That took longer than I’d hoped” the younger giggle as he pulled away. Chan looked over at the mirror on the wall, he stared at his neck. It was covered with marks and two little bite marks rested by his collar bone. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way it looked.

 

“Woojin?” The latter hummed as he stared at his pretty face. “You said I tasted good, d-do you want another drink?” His eyes popped out of his head. Was he serious?

 

“Are you joking?”

“Not at all.”

“B-But how do we know I won’t hurt you again?”

 

Chan grabs his hands softly. “Because you— _ the real you— _ wouldn’t do that.” His heart did a flip, how did he get so lucky? Nodding he lowered Chan back onto the bed kissing him deeply. Chan wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck sighing. It wasn’t long before Woojin’s lips were attached to his neck again, kissing and marking but not like before. Before he was harsh and desperate like he needed it to breathe, but now he was focused on Chan feel good, it made his heart swell.

 

“Are you ready?”

“Y-Yeah, just be gentle please.”

 

Nodding he kissed his neck again, he lets his hand wander until it finally finds the younger’s, softly he intertwines their fingers giving his hand a small squeeze. Carefully he presses into his neck instantly tasting the sweetness he’d been craving for so long. 

 

It made sense really, such a sweet taste from such a sweet boy. Chan had seemed to forgiven him for what happened but deep down he will never forgive himself. He was going to treat Chan right, like he deserves.

 

He peeks an eye open to look at the younger. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, he almost looked like he was enjoying it, that’s because he was. 

 

It wasn’t long before Woojin decided that it had been enough, he pulled his fangs out leaving sweet kisses on the bite to help with the pain. 

 

“How do you feel baby?” Chan’s face flushed at the pet name, at least that meant there was still plenty of blood left in him. “Good. I-It was kinda nice.”

 

“I’m glad, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfy with, okay?” The younger hums opening his arms as to ask Woojin to come here. 

 

Woojin sighed as he laid down next to the younger, their limbs wrapped together, Woojin left a few sweet kisses on his lips before nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” “I mean… it’s going to take some getting used to but I really like you Woojin, that’s not going to change. Plus if you do it all soft like that then you can drink from me whenever you want…” Chan hid his face, embarrassed at his own neediness, but Woojin just cooed over it. He truly had gotten lucky.

 

“So why didn’t you want me coming to your apartment?”

“To be honest? You bed is comfier and I wanted to sleep there instead of here.”

“Rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this all in one day? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> My oomf said something like this as a joke and then I thought about it for a good 5 second and thought it would be a good story and they told me I should write it so here we are.


End file.
